Ticket marketplace websites provide users the ability to purchase tickets for events. The tickets are used to reserve seats and/or admission for events, such as sporting events, concerts, theater events, and other entertainment events. On some of the websites, a user searches for available tickets and decides which, if any, of the available tickets are of interest to the user and have the best value. To allow a user to make an informed decision on which tickets to obtain, the ticket marketplace website may provide information about venues in which the events are taking place.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.